Underneath the Apple Tree Chapter 1
by Biig.Apple
Summary: Helloooo  3 my new story  D    It's about how this boy Jared just falls in love with a very special girl name Scarlett and basically he explains how his life is with this girl around and how they both share a secret and a destiny.


**I'm **always unable to tell when she's in love or just fooling around with my feelings.  
She tends to _toy_ around with how I feel about her.  
Yes, she _does_ know. I decided to drop her the bomb on last summer, last summer exactly June 27, when the summer sun felt like an inferno and the hot wind coming exactly from the west hitting my left profile.

..."Scar, I really like you," I said, I've always been very serious about love, I've never stuttered while saying that sacred sentence that for some is impossible to even think about. "Scar, I really like you," I saw my lips reflected on the mirror saying the same phrase over and over again, this mirror is so enchanted with my words. It's not fun to say it to my reflection actually.  
Okay, it is hard to say it, at least saying it to someone like Scarlett.  
She loves playing with fools about their feelings (Fools like me to be precise).  
I've like Scarlett ever since she entered school when we were lousy freshman.  
I still remember the outfit she was wearing, made all the guys drool and the girls started ripping their hair off because Scarlett's was so amazing.  
I was stunned by not only her face but something about her cold, different personality called my attention in a matter of seconds.  
I'm not shy at all; we became friends by the second day of school and all our talking, joking and laughing made me just madly fall in love with her.  
But then came the hard part...she wouldn't fall in love with me, oh no...never in hell...I noticed that after I had the guts to spit out everything to her and all she could do was: Laugh hysterically with a huge hint of dreadful evilness on her chuckles.  
..."Nice joke, darling." She said, fixing her scarf, then again, she's so special that she won't mind the temperature of burning fire outside...she's gonna wear a scarf. "So we eating ice cream, or what?"  
..."Umm, sure let's go..."  
See? It has always been like this, but I'm some stubborn person.  
You're probably thinking that Scarlett is a bitch or something like that, well; she actually is, at least on her own way.  
Ever since I knew her she has always been a tad cold to everyone, she won't care about others feelings at all, but I'm just not giving up...not now.

...Back to reality, Scarlett was drawing away all this little hearts on the back of her notebook.

A very small fact I know about girls after having all these experience is that when love overtakes them, the first thing you notice is their appearance, always fresh, clean, cute to try to catch the attention of their crush (Check for Scarlett).  
Second thing: Their smell, they have this unique smell of happiness and victory, a smell so strong you can feel even if you're miles away from the owner of the scent (check for Scarlett).  
Third thing: _EVERYTHING_ they see _has_ to be a heart.  
It's a state of ridicule and cheesiness that girls get into, like Scarlett in many occasions.  
..."Jared!" Shouted Scarlett, a huge amount of excitement noticeable on her tone.

I looked at her with the corner of my eyes, trying to figure out her emotions, but her soul was always closed.  
..."That cloud...it looks like a heart," she said, taking a good look at it and then walking away with her hands on her back.  
..."Look at that stone, looks like a heart!."  
..."Check those leaves, so cute, they look like hearts."  
..."Oh, God. This is the cutest thing ever. How did you get that bruise? It looks-"  
Like a heart...everything has to be a heart shaped object for her, and then all my sick mind can think about is: 'Damn...she likes me.' but then my sick mind realizes it is not true.  
When Scarlett won't see any hearts she will fill up her class work or the back of her notebook with millions of hearts, just like she's desperately doing now, with a dreamy smile that said she was in cloud nine.  
..."Scar...you should start the class work."  
...She looked at her notebook, erasing her smile and her dark red hair falling straight to her face, then again her smile returned just that a tad weaker "Oh, yes." she paused and started writing down what was on the board "I got lost in _my _thoughts."  
She emphasized _my_, her tone just told me that she was thinking about something that I sure wanted to know, but that I will not know, at least not coming from her lips.  
If I explain my mad love for her, damn how this story wouldn't end.  
..."Okay, ladies and gentleman, times up, get a partner and check your answers." said Mr. Keller, taking a seat on his desk once again.  
..."Mhmm, you have all the answers, don't ya." asked Scarlett with a pleading face.  
..."You're not in the mood of working today, are you?"  
..."No..."  
...I moved the corner of my lips back in disappointed, "Here"  
...She took it quickly "Answers!"  
..."Lower your voice..."  
..."Stop being so bossy!" she smirked "Hmm...I guess my influences on you are working a lot."  
..."Yes, Scarlett."  
..."Someone is mad today."  
..."Nah, just that I've been heartbroken by the same girl."  
...She sighed "Can't you just let it go? You're being such a pussy about it."  
..."Tell me that when you truly fall in love."  
..."Oh, so when I fall in love, it's not true."  
..."Who do you like Scarlett?"  
..."None of your bloody business who I like, but yes, I do...and no...I won't tell you who it is...and no...don't get excited cause it is not you."  
Why? Why does she reject me so harshly?  
Why can't I forget the first rejection...it hurts, deeply.  
But to be honest, the fact that she has this love hate thing with me, that she always insults me or whatsoever, the fact that trying to get her fall for me...is what makes my love for her so strong, what makes me keep trying. I promised the day of the first rejection that I just wouldn't give in.  
That day, I swear, I got out of my house...feeling like if I was born again, no worries whatsoever.  
That setting of this beautiful 7:30 p.m orange color on the sky, the leaves reflecting the color and leaving it's summer green, slight wind moving the grass back and forth and in the center of this prairie was this immense apple tree, it was blooming these pale flowers and of course some apples resting over the leaves, and...after this God's creation, she didn't say yes...  
..."Could you fucking stop thinking about that?"  
...H-how did you know I was?"  
..."I can see it in your face, moron."  
She's so cute.

**The**bell finally rang and it was time for lunch, Scarlett's tray as usual had a mountain of french fries and two sandwiches, also the class before she was munching over a bag of cookies.  
..."Wow, are you eating less or is it my eyes betraying me?" I said, biting my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
...She ate half of her sandwich and said with her mouth almost full "This is delicious..."  
..."How can you like the cafeteria's food? Even the dries look like shit."  
..."Well, they taste good; at least I'm not queer like you, eating mashed grapes turned into jelly and peanut paste."  
..."Well, it tastes good."  
She smirked.  
..."Hey, guys!"  
..."Oh! Katie, hey." I said greeting the student council's secretary.  
1, 2, 3, Scarlett starts glaring.  
..."What is it now, Katie." I can't eat in peace without you around?"  
..."Sorry, pres...but we still have things to discuss."  
..."Is it important to me?  
..."It's about the haunted house for this Saturday."  
...Scarlett sighed "Yeah! I love Halloween events!"  
...I smiled "How did you actually became president?"  
..."You're no one to talk, my dear... you told everyone to vote for me and also...my charms." she paused and looked at Katie "Okay, Katie... time to get money together, let's do, I don't know a bake sale or washing cars, whatever can make us get money."  
..."I actually spoke to the vice and he said that car wash was better since we didn't waste any money."  
..."Yah, you guys wash, I watch."  
..."Well, be the supervisor."  
..."Fine...now shoo, Katie."  
She is so adorable some times...with everyone...no exceptions.

Bell rang, Scarlett was still hungry after all she ate, her appetite has never been normal for a 16 year-old female teen. She can eat more than the whole football team together.  
To add as side note, Scarlett lives by herself, and mysteriously she has a great amount of money to survive and I'm 101% sure it is not the government giving her the money, they tend to be pretty selfish and with Scarlett's appetite, the short amount of money they give is just not enough.  
Just a real stalker will actually know what's going on Scarlett's life.  
But everything on her life stays hidden, every time she has a secret, it's none of your business.  
Learn how to live with Scarlett, it makes you stronger.  
..."Hey, I'm going to skip class, I don't feel so good. " She suddenly said, getting paler.  
..."Umm, are you going to the nurse then?"  
...She nodded "Also, take my backpack; put all my books in my locker if I don't return."  
..."You won't so hand them."I said, while she gave me her backpack and I placed it on my left shoulder.  
She then smiled and skipped away to the nurse's office without saying another word.  
I just sighed till her figure disappeared, then I walked to my next class.  
The only class I tend to sit on the first row, Advanced Calc, very rough class, extremely rough people around me.  
..."Psst, and the purple head?"  
...I turned my gaze to Joseph, my best friend and luckily, Scarlett's neighbor. He is considered the most popular guy on school, having all the girls drool and all the guys showing him respect and all that crap. "She's not feeling good." I said, and then processed what he said again..."her hair is not purple."  
..."Yeah, that random hair she has."  
..."It's just a very uncommon combination of brown, purple and red."  
..."Yeah, whatever..." he chuckled "You and your Scarlett obsession."  
..."I'm just observant."  
..."Or a fucking stalker." he said laughing. "You know she was dancing madly on her room yesterday."  
...I stayed quiet for a second till I thought about the bad part about watching into her room. "Dude...and you call me a stalker? Why were you looking into her window?"  
..."I just did...no harm...no bruise. Sorry, Romeo...she had her window open."  
..."Ugh..."  
Oh God...he saw her naked at some point.  
..."You really like her, don't you?"  
..."Yup, every inch of her."  
...Joseph placed his right hand on his right chin, elbow resting on the table and gazing at me with an odd smile, his other hand tapping the wooden desktop "The baby is in _looooove_" he said pinching my cheek.  
..."Hey! Hey! You knew it what the fuck is wrong with you..."  
..."I love teasing you."  
..."Hm," I said going quiet and staring out the window, watching the orangey leaves and the blue sky shining, get well soon, Scarlett.


End file.
